When Hanyou's aren't childrenish
by Sugi Komadori
Summary: ((sequel to When hanyou's turn childrenish)) inu-yasha has just gotten over his whole child ordeal, now it's his turn to play mommy! And let's just say, he has his hands full*COMPLETE*
1. trouble still brewing

When hanyou's aren't childrenish  
  
Disclaimer: don't own inu-yasha and co.  
  
Author's notes: hey everyone, I'm back with the sequel: When hanyou's aren't childrenish! And let me tell you, I've been practicing and there are actually going to be fight scenes that don't involve the bad asses running away! ^_^ aren't I special, anyways, I'm not sure how good this one's going to be, compared to the original, but I hope you all like it anyway!  
  
Chapter one- Trouble still brewing  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-yasha rested happily in his tree, the tree that he and Kagome had sat in when they'd confessed their love for one another, inu-yasha smiled, remembering the memory clearly.  
After they'd done so they'd returned to the village and explained the situation to Kaede, and after much convincing to Kaede that Inu-yasha had been a child, and it had not been their son, Kaede filled in the holes for them.  
When Inu-yasha had been shot by the purification arrows by Kikyo, Inu-yasha had been cleansed making him return to his normal form, the spell Naraku had used on Inu-yasha had been tainted with evil energy, reverting him back to his normal self.  
He sniffed the air and his eyes snapped open at once. He reconigized that smell, he growled deep into his chest. He let the intoxicating smell carry him to the hut where Kagome was currently making:  
  
"RAMEN!" Inu-yasha shouted as he bashed into the hut and dived towards the cup greedily, Kagome rolled her eyes and moved the ramen, causing Inu-yasha to slam into the wall.  
  
"Honestly Inu-yasha, you may be an 'adult' but you're still acting like a child! The ramen isn't even ready yet, yet you come barging in like you own the place," Kagome sighed and eyed the hanyou wearily as he moped in his corner.  
  
"Feh!" he snarled at the young woman who only turned away from him and gave the ramen to Shippou, "hey........i want the ramen! Ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen!"  
  
"Shut up Inu-yasha, you're starting to annoy me," Sango said from her corner, her eyebrow ticked dangerously and Inu-yasha's mouth shut at once.  
  
"Feh! I don't need ramen," he snarled then said to himself, "Did I just say that?"  
  
The group rolled their eyes and major sweat dropping occurred. Inu-yasha laid down on his back and looked at the ceiling, allowing Kagome's gentle scent to let him drift into a pleasant sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-yasha was jolted out of his sleep when an ear splitting scream filled through the air. Inu-yasha jumped nearly three feet in the air and landed on Miroku, who'd also awoken rather abruptly.  
  
"What in the seven hells was that?" Inu-yasha growled, hating to be knocked from his sleep, he looked around and paled, "where's Kagome?"  
  
"She, Shippou, and Sango all went to the hot springs, why?" Inu-yasha shot him a look, "...you don't think?"  
  
"Oh course I do jackass! Come on they might me in trouble!" Inu-yasha yelled, as he was half way out the door, the perverted monk following close behind.  
  
~*~  
Miroku caught up with Inu-yasha about three minutes later and looked highly amused by the surprised look on Inu-yasha's face. Miroku turned to see what he was looking at and paled too.  
  
"Oh boy..." Miroku rubbed his temples and looked at the scene before him.  
  
The mini Kagome and Sango looked up from their pile of clothes that were slipping down their shoulders, they both smiled and said in unison, "hewwo are you my friend?"  
  
~*~  
  
*evil music plays* HAHAHAH I have returned with a new story, it will probably suck, but I wanted to make up for the horrible ending to my first fan fic! Behold! 


	2. as if my day wasn't bad enough

Chapter two- as if my day wasn't bad enough  
  
Disclaimer: don't own inu-yasha  
  
Author's notes: judging by the chapter title, you just know something warm and tingly is going to happen! ^_^ And I owe this story idea to Tears of Amethyst, she gave me the story idea! And I'm getting great ideas for this fic, so the first few chapters may be a little boring, but it will be worth it I promise!  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-yasha stared openly at Kagome and Sango. Miroku was grinning his perverted grin, "look on the bright side Inu-yasha."  
  
"What bright side?"  
  
"The girls can't fight back," Miroku grinned and nudged Inu-yasha, who had a huge vain popping on his forehead and ticking eyebrows.  
  
"Miroku?" He asked calmly, dangerously calm, "remember a few days ago when I said that you couldn't get even more perverted?'  
  
"How could I forget?" Miroku said, recalling what he'd been doing to Sango.  
  
"I take it back, you are beyond perverted now, you child molester," Inu- yasha pushed Miroku, fully clothed, into the spring. Miroku surfaced and gasped and stared at the retreating back of inu-yasha, the two girls tucked under one arm.  
"Hey I want to carry Sango, let me carry Sango Inu-yasha!" Miroku yelled after him, Inu-yasha responded by giving him a death glare.  
  
"I wouldn't even trust you with Sango, perv!"  
  
Shippou sat watching the scene while he ate an apple. He watched Miroku grumble some inaudible things. After a few minutes Miroku moaned softly and Shippou dropped his apple in alarm/surprise.  
  
~*~  
  
"What did I do to deserve this damn it."  
  
Kagome and Sango looked up at the aggravated hanyou. They both broke into grins and looked at each other, Kagome nodded to Sango, and Sango nodded to Kagome.  
  
Inu-yasha, having noticed the little nodding the two kids had been doing stopped walking, "what are you planning? Don't mess with my brain, wenches."  
  
The two little girls just smiled little smiles and wiggled free of his grasp. The hanyou looked at them confused and just as he was about to pick them up, they squealed, making his ears flatten to his head.  
  
The little Kagome looked up with big eyes and nodded to Sango, "who are you? Why are you here? Why are you growling? Why do you look funny? Why are you wearing all red?"  
  
Sango broke in, "what are you going to do? Where are were going? Why are we going there? Why is your eyebrow twitching? Why are you clenching your fists? Are those fangs real? Why are you looking at me like that?  
  
Kagome's turn, "are those ears real? Why's your hair white? Are you old? Are you older then my grandpa? Where is my grandpa? What's with that look? Why are you hitting yourself? What are you doing now? How 'bout now? Now? Now? Now?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Inu-yasha yelled and the two girls whimpered.  
  
A little boys voice spoke up behind Inu-yasha, "now really funny looking man, is that any way to treat a lady?"  
  
"Inu-yasha!" Inu-yasha turned to see Shippou running forward, dragging a little boy with a pony tail on the nape of his neck.  
  
"Oh no..." Inu-yasha moaned as he rubbed his head, "as if my dad isn't bad enough, what the hell happened Shippou?"  
  
"I don't know, I was eating an apple up in a tree when Sango and Kagome turned little and then after you left Miroku changed too!"  
  
"This really sucks!"  
  
"Oi! Dog turd, where the hell is my woman?"  
  
Inu-yasha moaned loudly, "no not you!"  
  
"Well don't I feel loved!" Kouga said as he stepped out from behind a tree and stared curiously at the three kids, he eyed the hanyou, then the children again, "what the hell did you do, one of those kids smell like...KAGOME! What the hell did you do dog turd!?"  
  
"I didn't do anything wimpy wolf! I just found them like this!"  
  
The four little children (four if you count Shippou) stared in wide-eyed fascination as Inu-yasha picked Kouga up and threw him in the direction Shippou had just come from.  
  
"Stupid wolf," Inu-yasha scowled and scooped up all four kids in one swoop, "Shippou, I take back what I just said, my life couldn't possibly get any worse."  
  
Shippou shook his head violently, "don't say that Inu-yasha, it can always be worse!"  
  
"how?"  
  
"Naraku, or your brother, or Kagura and Kanna, or Kikyo could be here, or worse," Shippou gasped, "it could rain."  
  
"I guess your right, let's hurry and get to Kaede's hut before it does rain!" 


	3. Kagura’s mistake makes inuchan’s dilemma...

Chapter three- Kagura's mistake makes inu-Chan's dilemma worse.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own any of It *sniff* if I did do you think I'd be writing a fanfic about miniature Inu-yasha characters?  
  
Author's notes: R+R  
  
~*~  
  
Naraku huffed from his perch in a tree, "Kagura, did you shot you-know-who with the arrow?"  
  
Kagura paled, the truth was, she hadn't, "Ah yeah!"  
  
"Perfect...wait, you're lying aren't you?"  
  
"Oh course, not Monkey boy," Kagura grinned as Naraku fumed from beneath his brown/purple/pink baboon pelt that at one time had been white, no thanks to a certain hanyou, his name was forbidden to be spoken in the castle because Naraku would freak even if the name was whispered.  
  
Kagura had refused to drop the nickname that the hanyou had given Naraku, however, because she found it delightful to royally piss Naraku off.  
  
"Kagura, leave me, I no longer wish to speak to you," Naraku waved a hand and looked away, Kagura rolled her eyes and glided out.  
  
Kanna was waiting outside with her mirror and emotionless eyes, as soon as Kagura left the room Kanna walked in slowly, "Ah Kanna, excellent, show me Kagura's mission, I want to see the defeated look on the hanyou's face."  
  
If he did why didn't he do it himself? Kanna thought wearily as she held her mirror up and showed the events of the morning.  
  
The mirror blurred out with fuzzy noises and such ((like on the Televisions!)) and Naraku growled, "What the hell is wrong with it?"  
  
Kanna shrugged, "Bad reception?"  
  
Naraku nodded, excepting the explanation without another thought as the mirror went clear again showing a figure creep through the morning mist, ducking behind trees every now and then.  
  
"My, I'm surprised that Kagura can see with all that mist," Naraku said proudly as if it were himself that he was peering at, "that's my girl."  
  
Insert Kanna rolling her eyes.  
  
The mirror showed a close up of a pissed off Kagura, her lips moved but she was whispering to herself, and due to the bad reception in the castle, Naraku couldn't pick up what she said, but her lips formed 'idiot' and 'Naraku' numerous times.  
  
Kagura walked by a hot spring and it was at that moment that she decided that she should trip, the arrow she'd been holding was released from her grasp and fell into the hot spring. Kagura stared at it blankly for a few moments and then the hot spring seemed to glow a greenish color before returning to normal.  
  
Kagura stared; her mouth open wide, and then she shrugged and walked off towards the direction where Naraku's castle was.  
  
Naraku stared as the mirror went blank and Kanna lowered it hesitantly. Naraku suddenly felt anger surging through him.  
  
"KAGURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What? I didn't do it, I was framed, it wasn't me, what did I do!?" Kagome asked as she ran away from the hanyou chasing her, she shrieked and threw a rock at him.  
  
Inu-yasha dodged the rock easily and tackled the girl who made a little 'oof' in response, "you know perfectly well what you did young lady, you tried to stuff ramen down my ears!"  
  
Kagome looked around as if she were searching for an excuse, "it wasn't me!"  
  
"Oh, and who was it?"  
  
"It was...um...it was, err, my evil twin sister!" Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow and shook his head, releasing the girl and directing her towards the hut.  
  
"Whatever you say Kagome."  
  
Kagome huffed and folded her arms across her chest, she suddenly tripped with an 'oof' again and started to cry.  
  
"AK! Don't cry, I'm here, stop crying," Inu-yasha yelled, he was such a sucker for tears, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I cut my knee!" Kagome said pointing to her knee where a hole had formed in the little child's kimono that children from the village had let him borrow for the three children.  
  
Inu-yasha leaned down and examined the knee. It was only a little scrap, and would heal in about two days, inu-yasha smirked, now what would Kagome do if he were in this situation and Inu-yasha was the child.  
  
Kagome sniffed and inu-yasha carried her in his arms back towards Kaede's hut, "when we get there, we'll make it all better ok?"  
  
"ok," Kagome nodded, little tears running down her cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!" Naraku collapsed from lack of air, and Kagura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Lord Naraku, you are aware that I've been standing here for the last two minutes while you've been screaming my name as if I'm hours away?"  
  
"I was *gasp* exercising *wheeze* my *cough* lungs, shut *gasp* up!" Naraku sneered at his detachment. The young woman only wore a look of someone who'd been interrupted during an 'alone time', "The reason why I called you here is-"  
  
"You mean scream my name for five minutes? Honestly, monkey boy, I think you have been listening to the hanyou and been practicing those evil laughs, no gasping in between those sessions right?" Kagura cut him off an smirked.  
  
"as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted-"  
  
"Fuck off. You see, that's rudely, before I was just pointing out the obvious."  
  
"shut up *gasp*"  
  
"Make you."  
  
"you are aware that I can, right?"  
  
"..."  
  
"that's what I thought, Kagura, now where was I, the reason why I called you here was to ask you: WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET THE SPELL SOAK INTO THE WATER IN THAT HOT SPRING?"  
  
"Well...I didn't mean too, brain child, I tripped over a root and the thing went out of my grasp, I would have gone after it but the water was too deep, and being the caring 'father' that you are, I was never taught how to swim, and even if I did now, you'd have a mini Kagura now wouldn't you?"  
  
"Ah you're so right, my dear, you must get your brains from me."  
  
"Heaven forbid?"  
  
"What was that, Kagura?"  
  
"Ah Seven kids?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Seven people fell into the spring and are know kids."  
  
"I thought there were only two that fell in?"  
  
"More did."  
  
~*~  
  
We know who three of the kids are, but what about the other four? Or is Kagura only covering up for her 'heaven forbid' comment? Find out next chapter! 


	4. my 'Older' brother

Chapter four- my dear "older" brother  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own inu-yasha or this chapter idea, the chapter idea belongs to kai19, who I got the idea from, I hope you don't mind!  
  
Author's notes: yeah! R+R  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-yasha sat in the hut, bouncing Miroku on his knee, holding onto Sango's kimono collar to keep her from bashing Miroku's face in, and had Kagome on his touching his ears. He sighed, "How the hell did I get into this?"  
  
Shippou hit him on the back of the head and gave him a death glare, "watch your language there's children in the room."  
  
"Leave me the HELL alone," Shippou attempted to hit Inu-yasha but he was read, blocking the punch with his spare leg.  
  
There came a knock at the door and the two semi-sane youkai looked at each other before Inu-yasha dumped the children into Shippou's arms. Inu-yasha walked hesitantly to the door and opened it, looking around he didn't see anyone until.  
  
"Rin found Inuyasha-Sama," Inu-yasha jumped at the sudden voice and slapped himself for not smelling the girl, Rin, or whatever. He raised an eyebrow as Rin held the hand of someone who was hiding behind Rin's back, "Sesshomaru-sama went to take bath, When he took too long Rin got worried and Jaken told Rin to go to hell, so Rin went to find Sesshomaru-sama if Rin had to go to hell. Rin went to hot spring where Sesshomaru-sama was taking bath, when Rin got there, there wasn't any Sesshomaru-samas but there was someone else."  
  
Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow and nodded as if he understood, "Ok, Rin, and I should care because?"  
  
Rin whipped around and shoved the figure hiding behind her forward. The child youkai had long silver hair and his clothing was way too big for him making it slide halfway done his arms, he looked up at Inu-yasha and his golden eyes got slightly bigger, he ran behind Rin and looked up at Inu- yasha again before shivering, he had markings on his face that resembled at crescent moon and Inu-yasha's eyes nearly bulged out of his face.  
  
Rin smiled, "Rin found baby that looked like Sesshomaru-sama, we're looking for big Sesshomaru-sama, is Sesshomaru-sama here? Rin and mini Sesshomaru- sama are looking."  
  
Rin stared at the hanyou who collapsed to the floor in a fit of laughter, "NO *haha* way *haha* this is *ha* too good *cough* good, *ha* no, Fluffy *ha* isn't here, but *ha*..."  
  
Shippou came to the door and stared at the mini Sesshomaru before breaking into a fit of giggles as well. Sesshomaru and Rin both stared as if the two in front of them had just gone crazy, Rin turned to Sesshomaru and smiled, "Rin thinks that we should stay here too."  
  
Inu-yasha stopped his fit of giggles and looked at his "Older" brother, "But he didn't say anything, Rin."  
  
Rin smiled, "sure he did, didn't you hear him?"  
  
"No."  
  
Rin looked at Sesshomaru and giggled, "Mini Sesshomaru says that anyone with a pig for a brain couldn't understand what he was saying if he spelled it out for you."  
  
Inu-yasha charged at his brother, who quickly sidestepped and strolled into the hut as if he owned the place. Rin smiled, "Sesshomaru says that he'll be resigning here until the big Sesshomaru-sama comes for us."  
  
Sesshomaru seemed to inspecting the hut, he stared at the three humans, the kitsune, and the old lady who was sleeping on a mat and had drool coming out of her mouth. The young Sesshomaru rolled his golden orbs and searched for a place suitable for his needs. He strolled over to Kagome, stole the pillow she'd been using and sat on it Indian-style. He sniffed the air like a king would when in a slave chamber and sat as if expecting something; he raised an eyebrow at Rin questionably.  
  
"Sesshomaru says that this place smells and that the service is terrible, he's waiting..." Rin said as she repeated whatever Sesshomaru was saying without moving his lips.  
  
Inu-yasha grumbled and walked over to his brother, "ok, kid, what do you want?"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled an evil smile and pointed to his sword. Inu-yasha sighed mentally and felt like kicking his brother out the door and out of his life but instead said, "I can't give you the sword you're too small."  
  
Sesshomaru puffed out his chest and stood up to his full two feet self, he raised his face to look directly into inu-yasha's eyes (or as close as he could get) and gave him the best death glare that he could, which turned out to look more cute then scary.  
  
Inu-yasha sighed and drew his sword, "Ok, I'll let you hold it."  
  
Sesshomaru's evil smile returned as he grabbed the sword and-  
  
Fell flat on his face from the weight of the sword, he sat back up and looked defeated with tears in golden eyes, he looked up at Inu-yasha stuck his tongue out at him and stuck his thumb in his mouth, sucking away.  
  
Inu-yasha laughed again and put his sword away, "if only I could have proof you were doing this, I could make you suffer."  
  
Shippou rolled his eyes and put Sesshomaru in the little playpen that he'd created while the brother's fought. Sesshomaru eased himself away from the two human girls who were bashing Miroku's face in.  
  
Miroku's little chibi voice spook up, "But my lady Sango, there was a giant fish on your butt, I was merely helping."  
  
"Fish? There was not any fishes, Miroku, if you're going to lie, do it right," Sango yelled as she continued to bash him. She would have used her boomerang, but unfortunately, that hadn't shrunk down to a proper size. Sesshomaru eyed them wearily.  
  
~*~  
  
Yet another chapter draws to a close, R+R 


	5. the last straw for Kagura

Chapter five- the last straw for Kagura  
  
Disclaimer: don't own inu-yasha  
  
Author's notes: Riinuka owns this story idea, she's my inspiration for this fic, only with my own little twist ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
"KAGURA!"  
  
"What? I'm right here! You don't need to scream! Sheesh, what is it that you want know," Kagura said to Naraku, who was still screaming at her after hours of yelling useless things about how children are bad.  
  
"You are going to shoot another arrow, and I'm coming with you too make sure you don't fuck up again, got it?" Naraku snarled as he started to leave the castle, when Kagura didn't move he turned around and stamped his foot on the stone floor, his hands on his hips, making the baboon pelt look even more deformed, "Ahem, Kagura, I meant right now."  
  
Kagura rolled her eyes, sighed deeply, and walked towards Naraku, as they set out towards the spring, "So, since I wasted the spell, how are we going to shoot inu-yasha?"  
  
Naraku cringed and shot evil bloody daggers at Kagura, "NEVER SAY THAT NAME! NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER! That evil hanyou has scarred me for life, you know that? He ruined my baboon pelt, annoyed me to no end, and he found a jewel shard that I should have found because it was right under my nose!"  
  
"Don't forget about giving you poison ivy, oh yeah and the fact that he overcame your spell because he was shot by the woman you love and keep captive in this castle, even though it's easy for her to escape."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Kikyo snuck out about three hours ago, didn't you notice?"  
  
"NO! I hate my life," Naraku rubbed his head miserably.  
  
"And everyone hates you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well you've basically pissed off everyone you know. Me and Kanna because you stole our life, Kikyo for killing her and tricking her, Kouga for tricking him, the demon exterminator for stealing her brother, the monk for giving him the air rip, um...the fox because he's an impressionable child you'll hate anyone everyone else hates, that wench who has very bad taste in clothing because...you stole the hanyou from her, the hanyou because you tricked him into hating Kikyo, turned him into a child, Sessho-maru for kidnapping the brat Rin that one time, Rin...because you stole her from Sesshomaru, that weird neko demon because she can, Oh and don't forget me! Oh wait I already said me, BECAUSE YOURE MAKING ME DO THINGS I DON'T WANT TO DO!"  
  
Naraku returned his gaze to Kagura after looking at the sky for a while, "Kagura, where was the hot spring that you dumped our spell into?"  
  
"WHAT YOU HAVENT EVEN BEEN LISTENING TO ME!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I really hate you right now."  
  
~*~  
  
"Shippou, watch the runts, I'll be right back."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Out. I heard someone outside," inu-yasha grunted as he left the hut, his head was throbbing from all the screaming and poking he'd received from the children, "I have a new respect to anyone who has to put up with that twenty four seven."  
  
Inu-yasha walked around aimlessly, not really knowing where to go and not really caring, all he wanted to do was clear his mind. He found himself walking towards the hot springs, he sighed, he might as well take a bath to calm his nerves.  
  
As he approached the spring, the scent of Kouga tingled his nose, he snarled, "why the hell is he still here?"  
  
He walked, following the scent until he came upon a little boy with long hair, shockingly blue eyes, and a wolf tail, "ah shit."  
  
The little boy looked up at him and scowled, "who the hell are you, punk? Get out of my way."  
  
The little wolf youkai threw a blind punch and Inu-yasha picked him up by the tail, "You're the one who should talk, are you Kouga?" Inu-yasha dreaded the answer.  
  
"And what if I am, I'm not telling a dog turd like you," Kouga folded his skinny little arms across his chest and stuck his tongue out at inu-yasha, who in turn, growled.  
  
"Well aren't you a charmer," Inu-yasha mumbled, "Alright, you're coming with me Kouga."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because you have no choice."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have your tail dumb ass."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm holding you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're pissing me off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're opening your fucking mouth, now shut up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your opening your mouth because you don't understand that I can seriously hurt you or kill you," Inu-yasha snarled and held his claws up to Kouga's neck, "But I'm not going to because Kagome would never forgive me, got it?"  
  
Kouga's blue eyes lit up, "who is this Kagome of which you speak?"  
  
"Sorry buddy she's taken," Inu-yasha growled as he began to walk back towards the hut with an annoying wolf youkai.  
  
~*~  
  
"BHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *gasp* HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *wheeze* HAA HA HAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HHAAA HAA *gasp* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *out of breath*" Naraku collapsed from lack of air again and lay huddled in a little ball near the hot spring. Kagura sighed and felt like kicking him.  
  
"Naraku, you're a dumb ass," Kagura sighed and looked around, "and he didn't even give me an arrow."  
  
An arrow suddenly appeared at her feet and Kagura looked down to see a little girl with long sweeping hair falling neatly at her waist, she had Miko robes slipping down her slender figure and she had arrows and a bow that were way to big for her, she looked up at Kagura and scowled.  
  
"What's this, you're giving me an arrow, Kikyo?" Kagura didn't act at all surprised to see the Miko, she'd known exactly who'd fallen into the spring, but only six so far, "I guess my prediction was off."  
  
Kagura sighed, then got an idea, she whistled and did a back kick, knocking Naraku into the water, "Opps, I guess I was right, huh?"  
  
Naraku surfaced and stared in shock at Kagura, "what happened where's the fire?"  
  
"No fire, and you rolled into the spring, Monkey boy," Kagura scoffed as she walked away, "good luck finding a cure, I'll be at the castle awaiting you."  
  
The mini Naraku climbed out of the spring holding his baboon pelt to his body and running towards the village, Kikyo followed him.  
  
~*~  
  
Another knock at the door, Inu-yasha threw Kouga into the playpen and walked to the door, smelling as he went. He froze up, outside was the smell of Kikyo and Naraku.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: poor poor inu-chan, having to handle all those children 


	6. welcome to Inuyasha’s daycare, populatio...

Chapter six- welcome to Inu-yasha's daycare, population: way too much!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own inu-yasha  
  
Author's notes: poor inu-yasha...I feel his pain, everything the kids say/do I have personally experienced therefore, this chapter is dedicated to my inspiration: Amy, Charlie, Hannah, and Laura, the kids I have to baby sit and have given me a glimpse of hell.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-yasha stared openly at the two kids, one with Miko robes and one with a stained baboon pelt.  
"Excuse me...um...sir, may you be so kind as to let us stay in this hut for the time being for we have no idea where we are," the girl, Kikyo said giving Inu-yasha puppy dog eyes (no pun intended) she whimpered slightly but Inu-yasha was unmoved.  
"Oi, punk, let us in before I personally kick your ass," the mini Naraku scoffed. He walked up to Inu-yasha and started kicking his shins. Inu-yasha was still staring at Kikyo and didn't feel a thing (Naraku isn't the greatest fighter as a kid now is he?)  
Inu-yasha moved aside and allowed the two children to come in; when Shippou saw the kids come in he dropped the bowl of soup Kaede had fixed him, "Inu- yasha what are you doing?"  
  
"Shut up Shippou," Inu-yasha sighed, "how the hell did I get myself into this mess."  
  
"By being a conditional dumb ass that's how," Naraku stuck his nose up in the air and walked towards the playpen, tripping over his own feet and falling flat on his face in the process, "GOD DAMN IT!"  
  
Shippou dropped a rock on Naraku's head and knocked him out, "such language, how old is he."  
  
Kikyo smiled as she scooted over towards Inu-yasha ever so slightly, "he's four, I'm the tender age of three and a half," she said as she batted her eyelashes at Inu-yasha.  
  
Kagome hoped out of the playpen and faced Kikyo, "Back off, Inu-Chan's mine!"  
  
"no, he's mine," Kikyo said as she grabbed a sleeve of his kimono.  
  
"MINE!" Kagome said as she grabbed the other sleeve of the kimono.  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
"MINE!!"  
  
"MINE MINE MINE MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
The two girls glared at each other as the tugged on Inu-yasha who stood there helplessly, "MINE!" they both screamed in unison.  
  
Kaede entered and raised an eyebrow before chuckling, "Inu-yasha you dog you," she said as she passed some bowls of soup to Miroku, Sesshomaru, Sango, and Rin, who sat in the playpen happily.  
  
Kaede looked at Naraku who sat in a corner under his baboon pelt, she looked at Inu-yasha, and saw that he was busy when the two girls were pulling on his kimono keenly. Inu-yasha looked to have the face of someone who'd just gone through hell and was currently still getting over the traumatizing experience.  
  
Kouga and Shippou played checkers happily. Kagome had taught Shippou how to play the game and was now teaching it to the wolf. His blue eyes bored into Shippou's as if reading his mind for his next move and his tail twitched dangerously. A sudden scream made them both look up as Kagome and Kikyo started screaming over Inu-yasha.  
While the two weren't paying attention Naraku snuck over, ate two pieces of Kouga's and snuck back to his corner, "hehehhe now they'll betray each other and *choke*"  
Everyone turned their attention to Naraku now who started choking. Kaede raised an eyebrow at Inu-yasha as if asking 'should we?'  
Inu-yasha sighed, "I'll live to regret it but what the hell," he walked over to Naraku and punched him hard in the stomach. The two checker pieces came flying out of his mouth and hit Kouga square in the eye. Kouga screamed and started running around in circles, his tail and hair waving out making him to appear as a giant brown and black streak.  
Everyone stared at Kouga as he smashed himself into a wall and lay unconscious.  
Sesshomaru looked at Rin and Rin nodded as if Sesshomaru said something (which he probably did), Shippou looked at the checker board sadly, Miroku tried to grope Sango while she was distracted, But Sango got up and volunteered to play with Shippou, Miroku sat back down a pouted, Naraku had swirely eyes from Inu-yasha punch and Kikyo and Kagome returned to there fight over Inu-yasha.  
Kaede walked over to her younger sister and pried her off Inu-yasha and carried her to the kitchen, "come sister Kikyo, you can help me make more soup."  
  
"BUT I WANNA PLAY WITH INUYASHA-SAN!"  
  
Kagome grinned happily and glomped Inu-yasha, "YAY I win!"  
  
Inu-yasha patted the little girls head and stood waiting for the moment when she'd release him and he could go screaming into the woods about the injustice.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: everything that just happened in that fic happened to me. I had to babysit a girl name Amy who loved screwing around with the games so she'd win, Charlie ran around once and slammed into a clothes line where clothing was air drying and she knocked herself out, Hannah and Amy fought over who was going to marry my older brother when he came to pick me up from my babysitting job. Laura has an imaginary friend who she talks to constantly even though no one's there (A.K.A. Rin talking to Sesshomaru)  
JA NE! ~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Kouga's icky girl

Chapter seven-Kouga's icky girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own inu-yasha  
  
Author's notes: I got a review saying that I had a bunch of typos in my story, IM SO SORRY! And also that half the time you couldn't understand what I'm saying, Gomen! I'm just a little rusty on the whole fanfic writing thingy...Talley ho! *Ahem* everyone will have to get over the fact that I have a lot of typos, considering English is my second language. Thank you. Oh and I also got a review asking if I meant to say childish, now I wasn't sure if that was a joke or not, but if you're confused I suggest that you read the fanfic before this one, you'd understand then. All right on to the ficcy!  
  
~*~  
  
Half an hour later and Inu-yasha is still waiting for Kagome to let go off him, luckily he wasn't hungry or anything, "Inu-Chan is mine!"  
Major sweat dropping on Inu-yasha's part. That's when Kouga decided that he wanted to wake up, and the first thing he saw was.  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," Kouga screamed as he looked up and saw Kaede. Everyone jumped in alarm and looked at the wolf youkai who was running around in no particular pattern and destroying objects by chucking them at the old woman.  
Kaede acted as if this happened everyday and merely dodged the objects that Kouga was throwing blindly. She cleared her throat, looked at Inu-yasha, and pointed, eyebrow raised.  
Inu-yasha sighed and walked over to Kouga with Kagome clutching his leg protectively, "Inu-Chan is mine."  
"Would you stop calling me that?" Inu-yasha growled as he picked up the wolf youkai by the tail, "Mind telling me why you're making an ass out of yourself."  
Kouga huffed and turned away from Inu-yasha, "I don't talk to peoples who talks to girls, because they're icky!"  
Inu-yasha's eyebrow ticked dangerously as he hit Kouga with his spare arm, bashing the little wolf's head in until there was a dent and about fifty bumps.  
Kagome cringed, "such bad grammar."  
Kouga stuck his tongue out at Kagome, "at least I'm not ugly."  
"Well at least I'm not stupid."  
"At least I'm not a weak human."  
"At least I don't have a thing coming out of my butt!"  
"At least I'm not a girl!"  
"At least I'm not a boy."  
Inu-yasha threw Kouga into a wall and shoved Kagome off his leg, "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"  
Kagome's eyes watered up, "I'm sowwie Inu-Chan!"  
Inu-yasha ran over to Kagome, "NO CRYING!"  
Kouga recovered from his little one-way-trip into the wall and puffed out his chest, "figures you'd be weak against women crying, puppy!"  
Inu-yasha stiffened and Kagome backed away slowly, inu-yasha turned very, very slowly with his bangs covering his eyes, a dark aura surrounded the hanyou, "What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?"  
Kouga gulped, "..."  
"I should kick your ass right now, get over here!" Inu-yasha yelled drawing his sword; he was about to strike when he was suddenly pushed to the ground, "Nani?"  
He turned his head slightly and looked to see Kagome, Kikyo, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin, and even Naraku sitting on him. They all had the look of someone who was determined and all refused to move.  
"Don't hurt Kouga-Kun!" Kagome piped up and Inu-yasha grumbled.  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM!?" Inu-yasha yelled as all the chibi's ran into separate directions. Rin pulled herself and Sesshomaru under a futon, Miroku and Shippou hid behind Kaede, Naraku ran to his baboon pelt as if that would save him, and Sango and Kagome ran up and sat on a little ledge used for holding herbs.  
Kouga's eyes got moist and he ran up to the shelf and smiled, "Kagome, you saved me! Therefore you shall be my girlfriend."  
Kaede sighed and began to walk out of the hut, "HEY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?"  
Kaede turned to inu-yasha and nodded to Kirara, "Kirara and I are going to search for the source of this, it must have been something powerful if it backfired on the spell's holder," she pointed to Naraku who was rocking back in forth in his corner singing to himself.  
Sesshomaru looked at Rin, eyebrow raised. Rin smiled, "don't worry Sesshomaru-sama I'm sure that if you ask nicely you won't have to steal it while he's not looking."  
Sesshomaru slapped his forehead, reminding himself not to tell Rin anything about his secret plans or else she'd go blab them out to others. He suddenly got a look of disgust at the thought of having to ask nicely.  
~*~  
((AN: Sesshomaru isn't physic, I'm not really sure, it's kind of half Laura and her invisible friend and Lanny from Lizzie McGuire, has anyone watched that show? The little kid that hangs out with Lizzie's brother? Yeah it's that kind of thing, so I guess Rin's really good at guessing too)) 


	8. rediscovering the sit command

Chapter eight- rediscovering the sit command  
  
Disclaimer: don't own inu-yasha and company  
  
Author's notes: I have just now realized that all the bad guys have been turned into kids so...yeah...further proof that I am the reincarnation of Einstein. (And yes I am being sarcastic)...not that Einstein is the type to write fanfiction about an anime, oh well  
  
~*~  
A hour later and Kaede still hadn't returned and inu-yasha was getting pissed, "damn woman, running out on me while I have to watch the annoying brats."  
  
Shippou sat and ate an apple in silence; he watched the hanyou bang his head against the doorframe. He sighed; inu-yasha was going to have one hell of a head ache soon.  
  
"Inu-yasha! Stop banging your head and sit with us," Little Sango called, she wanted Inu-yasha to sit down and prevent Miroku from groping her anymore, "and I miss Kirara, when's she coming back Inu-yasha?"  
  
Kagome piped up, "Yeah Inu-can come sit **BANG** with us," Kagome looked at the hanyou now on the floor with confusion, his prayer beads glowing slightly, "huh?"  
  
"Damn rosary!" Inu-yasha snarled as he tried to pull the beads off him, his efforts were in vain.  
  
All the children gathered around Inu-yasha and poked him, "What happened?"  
  
"Is inu-yasha alright?"  
  
"Did Kagome kill him?"  
  
"Kagome didn't mean too!?"  
  
"Did she?"  
  
"Ha! My woman would be thrilled to kill him."  
  
"I'm not your woman and I would not!"  
  
"Yes you did that's why Inu yasha-san is the perfect match for me!"  
  
"But I didn't mean too."  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"EK! Don't touch me!" **SLAP**  
  
Suddenly Inu-yasha sat bolt upright scaring all the kids so they ran off into different corners, he grinned, pleased with the reaction they'd had on him.  
  
"OH NO INUYAHA CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD!" Sango screamed as she hid behind Miroku.  
  
Miroku stepped forward, "No one, not even a zombie is going to hurt my dearest Sango," He opened his air rip and started to suck in Inu-yasha. Inu- yasha didn't move an inch; the air rip was about the size of a penny and only managed to suck up some dirt. ((AN: I can see it now, Kagome taking baby Miroku to her time to use as a portable vacuum cleaner))  
  
Inu-yasha sighed and walked up to Miroku, "I'm not dead."  
  
Miroku closed his air rip and smiled stupidly, "ah my mistake then."  
  
"Inu-yasha, what happened," Kagome whimpered as she peaked from the other side of Shippou, "I didn't mean to kill you."  
  
"Kagome, you didn't kill me."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"yes."  
  
Inu-yasha sighed, getting slightly irritated, "No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No," Kagome whimpered then realized what she said.  
  
"see, you do agree with me," Inu-yasha said as he picked her up and tossed her into the playpen, "now stop being difficult and sit there."  
  
"Why do I have to sit **SLAM**-------OH NO I KILLED HIM AGAIN!" Kagome screamed and pointed to the 'dead' body of Inu-yasha, at once all the kids scrambled around Inu-yasha and poked him.  
  
A pain popped on Inu-yasha's head. Kouga, being a moron, poked it causing Inu-yasha to have a sezure, scaring all the kids into hiding again.  
  
Kouga straightend up, "Though I think girls are icky-"  
  
"Hey!" Kikyo, Kagome, and Sango said in unison.  
  
"Ahem, though I think girls are icky-"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Would you girls be quiet?" Kouga yelled at them, shutting the girls up, he was silent for a moment before continuing, "Ahem! Even though I think girls are icky," he shot the girls a glare as if daring them to interrupt, "Ok, even though that's what I think, I have to protect them, therefore, I'll get rid of the reason for their fear."  
  
Kouga started to spin around in a circle causing his tornado like thing to form in the hut, he began to advance on Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha got up and rubbed his head, everything was in a blur, almost as if things were being whipped around by a wind, then he realized that's exactly what was happening.  
  
"God damn it," Inu-yasha muttered as the wind came towards him, he yawned and stuck his foot out, stopping Kouga immediately. He blinked then when Inu-yasha pulled his foot away, fell flat on his face.  
  
Rin suddenly laughed and nodded, "You're right Sesshomaru, inu-yasha does look funny when he's slammed to the ground by Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked over, "what do you mean?"  
  
Rin stood for awhile looking at Sesshomaru then smiled, "Rin agrees, Sesshomaru says that when you say sit Inu-yasha must fall to the ground."  
  
Kagome blinked then broke into a wicked smiled, "Oh inu-chan?"  
  
"what do you want?"  
  
"I want you to go get me some chocolate for me and my friends, ok?"  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
**SLAM**  
  
~*~  
O_O Kagome's black mailing Inu-yasha! ^_^ 


	9. a simple mistake can make a day worse

Chapter nine- one simple mistake, can make a day worse  
  
Disclaimer: oh yes I do not own inu-yasha, I own toothpaste! Yay, and English grammar books because mine is terrible (in case you couldn't tell already in my writing)  
  
Author's notes: we all know inu-yasha's a genius right? *Cough cough* so due to this chapter title we all know that he's going to do something intelligent! (Yes I am being sarcastic ^-^)  
  
~*~  
  
"I want chocolate."  
  
"Never."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*Slam*  
  
All the kids watched with mild interest as Inu-yasha slammed to the ground for twenty-second time that day. (Err yeah the kids had been keeping count)  
  
"Please?"  
  
"N-O!"  
  
"SIT"  
  
*slam*  
  
Kouga puffed out his chest, "That's right my love, show him who's boss!"  
  
A rock was thrown at his face, knocking him unconscious. The kids cheered on Kagome as they hoped up and down in a little mosh pit. (I think that's what they're called)  
  
Kouga laid on the ground being trampled to death. No one was really complaining.  
  
"PERVERT!" *slap* came Sango's voice as she marched out of the hut and towards god knows where.  
  
"Shit! Kagome stop I'll get you some chocolate! I'll be right back, Shippou, watch the kids." Inu-yasha yelled as he ran out the door in search for the mini youkai exterminator. Miroku laid on the ground next to Kouga, both knocked out, Kouga with little footprints on his face, and Miroku with a red handprint.  
  
Shippou gulped as all the kids turned to him with one hell of an evil glare, "meep."  
  
Inu-yasha ran outside, "where the hell are you Sango?"  
  
Sango appeared wearing her armor with her hair up in a high ponytail, she was holding a tiny boomerang that appeared to be made out of wood instead of youkai bones as her original weapon was.  
  
"What the hell, Sango, where did you get those clothes?" Inu-yasha asked as the little girl started hoping around doing various battle stances and ballet moves.  
  
Sango stopped her show of agilities monetarily to look at Inu-yasha wearily, "I have my ways," she said simply before launching back into some back flips and a series of ballet moves.  
  
Inu-yasha sighed and rubbed his head, "what did I do to deserve this...?"  
  
((AN: I can name a bunch of reasons...))  
  
~*~Meanwhile, back with Shippou...~*~  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NO NOT THAT ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!"  
~*~Doesn't that make you feel warm and tingly inside?~*~  
Inu-yasha scooped up the exterminator, "now where am I going to find chocolate?" he asked himself.  
  
He looked back at the hut, "well he won't miss me if I leave for ten minutes," he said as he turned towards the bone eater's well. If he'd just stayed and looked at the hut for a second more he would have seen Naraku tied to a stake and caught on fire.  
  
Inu-yasha jumped through the bone eater's well, Sango under his arm as the blue light engulfed him, but Sango being Sango, she bit Inu-yasha in the hand, catching him by surprise as the girl didn't go through the portal.  
  
"Shit..." Inu-yasha grunted when he made it to the other side without a mini exterminator.  
  
Sango sat at the bottom of the well and looked around, she whimpered slightly and folded her arms across her chest, "stupid dog, leaving me in a whole I can't climb out of."  
  
~*~Let's go look at Shippou, shall we? ~*~  
  
Before his whole tying to a stake ordeal, Shippou backed away slowly from the toddlers with the evil looks in their eyes, the toddlers all pulled out rope from no where and tied Shippou to a stake.  
  
"What should we do with him?" Miroku asked as he circled Shippou, eyeing him for any chance that the youkai might escape.  
  
"Nothing, now that our 'adult' figure is out of the way we can do whatever we want!" Kikyo smiled. Miroku, Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Kouga all got verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry evil grins, as they stared at Naraku and Kikyo.  
  
Moments later Naraku was outside, tied to a stake and was being caught on fire from forcing Shippou to use his kitsune bi.  
  
Next they all turned to Kikyo, who gulped slightly and backed away only to be tripped by Shippou's tail.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked evilly and Rin nodded, "you're right Sesshomaru, she should do that."  
  
Kagome looked delighted to be able to get rid of her mirror image, truth was, when she first saw her she'd freaked beyond all reason and was waiting for the moment she could do something evil to Kikyo.  
  
"Oh Kikyo!" Kagome said in a sing-song voice as all the children circled her, "guess what time it is?"  
  
"Time for you all to leave me alone?" She asked timidly.  
  
Major evil grins on the children's part, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, "What was your idea Sesshomaru?"  
  
The inu youkai only smirked. 


	10. Never give kids chocolate

Chapter ten- never give kids chocolate  
  
Disclaimer: don't own inu-yasha  
  
Author's notes: inu-yasha is defiantly being the intelligent adult in this fan fic isn't he? ...On to the fic!  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-yasha walked back towards the hut holding a huge bag of chocolate he'd stolen from Kagome's grandpa, the old geezer was really starting to get on his nerves.  
::flashback ((AN: have you ever noticed that they have way too many flash backs in the show?))::  
  
Inu-yasha climbed out of the well and jumped through the window of the kitchen and knocked the old man to the ground, "oh great it's you!" Inu- yasha moaned as he remembered his last encounter with the old man that involved a broom, demon wards, and him being mistaken for a beetle.  
  
The old man looked up at Inu-yasha and started chanting and pulled out a demon ward. Inu-yasha's eyes got huge, last time this happened he'd been burned and it hurt for awhile, but of course he was only a little kid, so he really couldn't do much.  
  
Kagome' mother walked in and saw the position they were in, Inu-yasha on top of the old geezer, let's just say that the woman wasn't exactly thrilled to see Inu-yasha molesting her father, she only let out a muffled gasp and shut the kitchen door closed, not wanting to interrupt them, or whatever.  
  
"What the hell are you doing old man, get away, I need chocolate," Inu- yasha yelled as he started to sniff around, trying to pick up the smell of the chocolate. The old man fumed and slapped the demon ward onto Inu- yasha's back; he kept on sniffing, not paying attention to the slight itch on his back.  
  
"AH HA!" Inu-yasha yelled triumphantly as he hit the mother load and started to pour all the candy into a bag that he'd just stolen from the old man, the thing smelled funny, like something dead had been in it once, but he didn't care.  
  
::End flashback::  
Inu-yasha turned the corner and looked to see a little boy being burned to a crisp, it was hard to recognize him, but the smell was Naraku's, Inu- yasha smirked and strolled past Naraku who was screaming in agony, though his voice was cracked and withered.  
  
Kikyo was tied so that she couldn't move and was being hung upside down from a tree branch, Inu-yasha grinned at the sobbing girl and entered the hut. Chaos had ensued.  
  
Kouga's hair was gone, obviously been cut off by a sword, and he lay tied to a pole. Miroku had about fifty handprints and six bumps on his head and he was tied to Shippou's back, who had swirled eyes from being tied to a stake. Sango had once again returned still wearing her outfit from earlier, standing on a ledge overlooking her handy work with the little monk. Sesshomaru sat calmly in a corner sipping tea as Rin played with a hem of her kimono, she would nod every once in a while, and Sesshy would shot glares at any one who came within two feet of him. Kagome sat on a shelf swinging her legs out. Kaede and Kirara still hadn't returned. Inu-yasha stared then cracked up.  
  
Everyone turned their attention to the bag that Inu-yasha held. He sweat dropped and opened the bag, the smell of something dead and chocolate filled the room. Every kid squealed, even Naraku and Kikyo, though they were doing their squealing from pain and agony.  
  
Kouga sniffed the bag and looked at Inu-yasha with narrow eyes, "I don't trust you, you did something to the chocolate didn't you dog-turd?"  
  
The children didn't listen to him because before he could finish his sentence, all the chocolate was gone. Kagome and Sango scrambled up to the shelf to eat in peace, Shippou and Miroku shared because they were still tied together, Rin ate her chocolate happily, and Sesshomaru licked his fingers before sucking this thumb again with his big golden eyes glaring at Inu-yasha for not getting more chocolate.  
  
~*~Half an hour later~*~  
  
"Bouncy bouncy bouncy bouncy bouncy," Rin laughed as she bounced on Inu- yasha stomach, "bouncer bounce bouncy bouncer bounce!"  
  
"Rin. What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. To. Me?" inu-yasha gasped every time her tiny feet made contact with his stomach.  
  
"Imbouncingonyoubecauseitsreallyeasytobecauseitsreallyfunandbecauseiwantmore chocolatebutyouwontgiveittomeandthatsnotverynicewhywontyougiveittome?" Rin gasped as she said it all in one breath and continued bouncing on his stomach.  
  
Sesshomaru snorted and Rin looked over at him she sighed and bounced off Inu-yasha, "oksesshomarusinceyousaidthatishouldleavethehanyoualoneiwillbecauserinisagoo dgirlandrinlikesmakingsesshomaruhappyeventhoughyoudbehappyifyouhadsomechocla tewouldntyousesshomarusama?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, everyone else had swirled eyes from trying to understand what Rin was saying, they all failed miserably.  
  
"I will forever regret the day I ever gave the toddlers chocolate." Inu- yasha moaned loudly as he tried to get up even though his stomach was sore.  
  
"Sit."  
  
*Slam* "what the hell was that for wench?" Inu-yasha snarled at the giggling girl. She laughed again and soon the laugh became an insane maniac laugh that only the Looney cases have. Inu-yasha's eyes were little dots as the girl clutched her stomach and suddenly launched herself at him.  
  
Inu-yasha held up his arms in a defense and caught the falling child she laughed insanely some more, "what the hell did you do that for?"  
  
"Iknewthatyouwouldcatchmebecauseyoulooklikethekindofpersontodothatforme!" she laughed as Inu-yasha's head started to hurt from her fast rate of talking, his ears twitched and she squealed touching them happily.  
  
Sango has a faraway look on her face as she started to chant, "chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate."  
  
Miroku watched with interest as Kagome fell into Inu-yasha's open arms, and he grinned, "Sango!"  
  
Sango gave him a look.  
  
"Sango! Don't be afraid, I will catch you!" Sango blushed and threw her wooden boomerang at the monk.  
  
Shippou snorted, "Idiot."  
  
Sango continued her chocolate chant and soon all the children (even Sesshomaru, though you couldn't really hear him because he doesn't really talk) were chanting with her and all started to march out, the bald Kouga holding the stake at Shippou and Miroku were tied too, Rin holding Kikyo, and, much to her disgust, Kagome holding Naraku.  
  
"Ok, where the hell are you all going?" Inu-yasha yelled after them. They all turned in the exact same manner, same speed, all with lifeless eyes. Inu-yasha gulped.  
  
Kouga's voice rose above all the others, his voice slightly eerier then usual, "to sacrifice to the chocolate gods," he said coolly and slowly as if explaining to an idiot.  
  
Shippou, Miroku, Kikyo, and Naraku all started to struggle to get out of their ropes and stakes, but they couldn't break free as the chibi's marched off towards a cliff for the sacrifice.  
  
~*~  
  
O_O  
  
Never give chibi's chocolate! 


	11. Goodbye Kikyo and Naraku, for now

Chapter eleven- Goodbye Kikyo and Naraku, for now  
  
Disclaimer: me no own inu-channie and company  
  
Author's notes: Naraku has defiantly been tortured throughout my fanfics, but now it's time for physical damage and Kikyo, Ha, she's gonna die, FINALLY! -_- or so we hope.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-yasha followed the kids, not wanting to pass the opportunity of watching Naraku and Kikyo sacrificed.  
  
The little kids were chanting as one saying, "Kill for chocolate, Naraku and Kikyo die tonight."  
  
Inu-yasha couldn't help but grin and watched the single file line of chibis walk towards a conveniently placed cliff edge. Kikyo started to cry so they stuffed a pair of Naraku's socks into her mouth, making her gag.  
  
Naraku whimpered, "This is the worst pain ever!" He was then punched where the light don't shine making him start to cry along with Kikyo, Inu-yasha smirked, at this rate he wouldn't have to do any work to kill Kikyo and Naraku.  
  
The chibis continued chanting (except Sesshomaru) as they reached the cliff edge they all began to cheer. Grinning like idiots they stuck the steaks in the ground and huddled together, while they weren't paying attention, Inu- yasha uncertainly released Shippou and Miroku ((AN: I don't want them to die ^_^))  
  
The chibis spread apart, blocking Kagome from the view of Kikyo and Naraku. The front of the line was Sesshomaru and Rin, then Kouga and Shippou, and finally Miroku and Sango, all in a parallel line with each other. Sesshomaru and Rin rolled away and Kouga and Shippou followed suit, Miroku and Sango followed, Miroku not hesitating to grope Sango.  
  
Kagome stood holding a thing that at one time been white but was now stained brown, purple and pink ((AN: come on you all know what it is!))  
  
Naraku's eyes got all big and teary as he sniffed, "NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
  
The chibis ignored his pleas for them to put down his baboon pelt as Kagome poured lighter fluid on it ((AN: I have no idea where she got that)) and the rest of the chibis searched for firewood. Inu-yasha lay against a tree, enjoying the scene laid before him, ((AN: *ahem* ain't he the responsible adult?))  
  
Kagome pulled some matches out of thin air and used Naraku's cheek to light it, leaving a red streak running down his left cheek. His eyes were still big and teary as she threw the match onto the lighter fluid infested baboon coat. The thing was soon engulfed in flames and the chibis started doing a happy little jig around the burning pelt chanting in some African language ((AN: I'm building up the hype ^_^))  
  
In turn, each chibi picked at a piece of the baboon pelt and started waving it around (except Sesshomaru, he stood holding the liter fluid and was currently dumping the can onto Kikyo and Naraku) they still chanted in their little African language and suddenly they were all wearing head dresses and Indian outfits.  
  
Inu-yasha muffled a chuckle, not wanting the interrupt the ritual for the 'chocolate god' or whatever. He didn't really believe there was a chocolate god but decided to support the chibi's belief in a certain religion, but he did make a mental note never to give them chocolate ever again.  
  
Kagome walked up to Kikyo and waved the flaming baboon pelt in her face, threatening to ignite the lighter fluid dripping from her hair, she whimpered as Kagome grinned evilly and skipped away, obviously taunting the dead Miko.  
  
Naraku appeared to be in agony as he watched in horror as the baboon pelt brunt to a crisp, all looks of it ever being a baboon pelt gone, "nothing is worth this torture!"  
  
All the chibis turned to them, the bangs covering their eyes (except Kouga cause he's bald ^_^) they all looked up with killer expressions and said, "do not fear, Naraku, death will come soon enough," and then they all turned and returned to their merry little jig.  
  
Suddenly a huge loud slap was heard and Miroku fell out of line, looking to be dead. All the chibi's moaned. Sesshomaru scowled, and Rin verified whatever he'd just said, "Sesshomaru says that we'll have to do the ritual all over again, but we don't have anything to burn."  
  
Kagome perked up and walked over to Kikyo, "I know," she said in a singsong voice as she reached behind Kikyo's ear and pulled out a bow and some arrows, Kikyo whimpered.  
  
"We can burn this!" she smiled and threw the weapon onto the smoking baboon pelt used-to-be, it immediately burst into flames and Kikyo let out a cry of defeat.  
  
The chibis all grinned evilly and pulled Naraku and Kikyo's stake out of the ground, "screw the ritual, I've waited too long for this," Kouga growled.  
  
Naraku and Kikyo were lit on fire and then thrown off the cliff. Never to be seen again ((at least during this chapter))  
  
All the chibis and Inu-yasha leaned over the edge and watched Naraku and Kikyo fall until they couldn't be seen over the fog. The wind blew softly and extinguished the fire that still burned behind them. Inu-yasha sat up and sighed.  
  
"Ok, did that really have a point?"  
  
"We must wait for the chocolate god to grant us our chocolaty reward," Kagome giggled and snuggled up against Inu-yasha, making him sweat drop, "Inu-Chan's all mine now!"  
  
"..."  
  
~*~Somewhere over the rain bow (not really) ~*~  
  
. Kaede leaned against Kirara, "still nothing Kirara? This is sucks, I feel like doing a jig!" Kaede started to dance much to Kirara's dismay until a two burning somethings landed on the old woman knocking her out.  
  
~*~ oh yeah, that was relevant (sarcasm) ~*~  
~*~  
  
AN: all these chapters are so short, but oh well. Bugger, this chapter kind of scared me, but my computer won't let me replace it with something warmer and fuzzier...that is unless no one cares R+R and tell me! 


	12. attack of the prayer beads

Chapter twelve- attack of the prayer beads  
  
Disclaimer: ...if you haven't figured it out your all stupid  
  
Author's notes: yeah, I think I was tired when I wrote that last fic, anyways, my inspiration was my little brother who wanted to see Kikyo and Naraku die a slow and painful death...unfortunately for all of you I need Naraku and Kikyo alive so I can have some people to be the bad guys, so sorry, but they'll be back ^_^ and also, yeah, never give those chibis chocolate...  
  
~*~  
Inu-yasha sighed and walked back behind the chibis to make sure none of them tried to escape, he sighed, replaying the scene in his head, all the kids smelled like lighter fluid now, and it was starting to get to him.  
  
"Well at least I only have to watch five kids now," He muttered to himself, "oh yeah and Rin and Shippou, still seven kids, Damn it!"  
  
The bald Kouga stopped and gave him a weary look; all the kids were disappointed because the chocolate god hadn't given them the chocolate they thought they deserved.  
  
All the kids instantly fell asleep as soon as they entered the hut and Kaede stepped forward blocking the way for Inu-yasha, "where the hell have you been?" he growled at the old woman who only raised an eyebrow.  
  
She nudged inu-yasha hard in the side, "why, did you miss me?" she winked and Inu-yasha paled.  
  
"don't touch me," he muttered, Kaede smiled.  
  
"I put sleeping potion in the hut, and I also brought these," Kaede smiled holding up a lot of prayer beads, "there's one for each of the kids, but you'll have to have a different word for each of them, I'll go put them on them now."  
  
Inu-yasha broke into a very evil grin, "I love revenge."  
  
Someone poked inu-yasha and he turned to see.  
  
"BWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *gasp* HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*pant* AAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAA*out of breath*AAAAAAAAAAAAAA*still going*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the little midget fell down from lack of air and was twitching, Inu-yasha stared then sweat dropped.  
  
The other midget came and supported the gasping one and shot evil daggars at Inu-yasha, then he realized who they were, "WHAT THE HELL WHY ARENT YOU DEAD?"  
  
Kikyo smiled, "we have our ways."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Never!"  
  
Naraku puffed out his chest, "Yeah I'll never tell you that really only burned our puppets that I cleverly put together because I---"  
  
Naraku lay on the ground, looking dead and Kikyo held a mallet over his head, "heheheh, yes, since Mr. I'm so smart over here just blabbed, we used puppets because we were suspecting you to kill us for a long time, now we know what you're up too!"  
  
Inu-yasha nodded, "so that's why no chocolate came for the sacrifice, I'll have to yell at anyone who came up with that idea." ((AN: *whistles innocently*))  
  
"HEE HAR!"  
  
Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow as the knocked out Naraku held his hands up to the sky, making weird sound affects, "right..."  
  
((AN: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU I have the dreaded writer's block, how evil!))  
  
Kaede came out and nodded to Inu-yasha, "all the prayer beads are in place. Ok, so you have two extras, that's odd but whatever, I have five extras in my kimono." She reached into her secret super special pocket in her kimono and pulled out two rosaries, "Hmm, I only have two that are in hot pink, oh well!"  
  
Naraku paled, "I refuse!"  
  
Kikyo looked at him funny, "when did you wake up?"  
  
"The sound of the word 'pink' woke me."  
  
"Oh come on Nar-Chan, you know that you love pink."  
  
"O____O what. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" Naraku stared at Kikyo who happily put on the 'jewelry'.  
  
Inu-yasha raised and eyebrow, "Ok, Naraku, I want you to play dead."  
  
Naraku fell to the ground with his legs and arms facing the sky like a dead dog, "oh you're evil, pure evil."  
  
Kikyo paled, "Kikyo, I want you too...roll over," Inu-yasha smirked as Kikyo stared to roll around in a circle.  
  
He strolled into the house after Kaede said that the sleeping gas was gone, Kouga was the first to stir.  
  
"Kouga," the bald youkai looked at him, "I want you to shake." Kouga started to shake like he was having a seizure and Inu-yasha smiled evilly.  
Sesshomaru was the next to stir, "Ah Sesshomaru how nice to see you!"  
  
Sesshomaru gave him a weird look, "Ok fluffy-wuffy I want you to wag your tail."  
  
Sesshomaru froze and the only thing that moved was his tail that began to swish. ((AN: I was going to make his seducing word 'speak' but decided I like the quiet Sesshomaru, it's cute))  
  
Rin smiled huge at fluffy's fluffy tail shaking, she ran over and hugged it and Sesshomaru looked disgusted, but was paralyzed besides his tail.  
  
"Rin, lay down," Rin slinked to the ground soundlessly.  
  
"Shippou, flip," Shippou started to do little back flips ((AN: running out of ideas, sheesh))  
  
"Miroku, hands to yourself," Miroku's hands plastered to his face and he couldn't move it.  
  
"Sango, heal," Sango knealed as if she was being knighted and glared at Inu- yasha. Only one more to go, Inu-yasha searched around for Kagome, but couldn't find her.  
  
She hid timidly behind Miroku, now feeling safe around because he couldn't touch her, she saw Inu-yasha looking at her and she blushed hiding behind the pervert who was trying with all his might to touch Kagome.  
  
"Damn I can't think of anything for Kagome."  
  
Miroku grinned a perverted grin, "how about make love?"  
  
"Miroku, you are one sick bastard."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"that wasn't a compliment."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Stay put-" *thump*  
  
Kagome sat on the ground, having been told to stay and glared half- heartedly at Inu-yasha.  
  
Inu-yasha stared at Kaede, "Kaede give them baths, I need a break."  
  
*winkwink nudge nudge* "Why don't you do it, you dog?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to touch me, besides *insert sarcasm* I am totally thrilled with the idea of seeing my brother, the pervert, the idiot wolf, a youkai extrimenator, a dead lady, a very scary little monkey boy, a fox, a girl that hangs with my brother, and Kagome naked, thank you."  
  
"you sure, *wink*"  
  
"get away from me," Inu-yasha moaned as he flopped down onto a futon that smelled like lighter fluid as the old woman ushered the children away.  
  
~*~  
  
you all know something evil's gonna happen at the hot springs don't cha? 


	13. back to the hot springs

Chapter thirteen- god, that sucks  
  
Disclaimer: bah humbug  
  
Author's notes: R+R  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-yasha sighed deeply as he tried to ignore the smell of the lighter fluid. He was trying to savoir those few easy moments of peace without those evil, cruel children surrounding him with their evil, cruel eyes that scared him.  
  
He shoved the thoughts out of his head, there was no way he was afraid of children, no way at all.  
  
He gulped, ok maybe he was afraid of these children.  
  
What kind of sick and twisted children sacrificed their own kind for chocolate? What kind of sick and twisted children grinned those evil, evil grins and had those evil evil looks?  
  
He shivered.  
  
Then his eyebrow began to twitch, someone was watching him but he didn't know who, he sat up slowly, searching for the eyes that were no doubt looking at him, he sniffed the air but was in vain, the person was downwind, and the breeze started to pick up whipping his hair around, even in the hut, he turned slowly and saw-  
  
~*~  
  
Kaede made sure all the children were away from the springs. ((AN: they don't know that the hot spring is the source, mind you))  
  
The breeze picked up softly blowing the hair out of the children's faces and they all looked up with fairly innocent eyes, their sugar high was starting to wear off and they were slowly returning to normal.  
  
Kaede reminded herself to ask inu-yasha where he'd gotten that weird chocolate.  
  
A sudden splash called her attention away from her thoughts as she watched Rin being pushed into the spring, Sesshomaru growled and looked about ready to jump in after Rin, but Kaede pulled the girl out before he could do anything.  
  
Rin nodded at Sesshomaru and he stopped growling and instead stuck his thumb into his mouth innocently, sucking, oblivious to the world at the time being.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-yasha yawned and looked at the ceiling, "what do you want?" he asked the two figures that were standing in the doorway of the hut, one hand rested gently on his sword and he was tense, ready to pounce on them if it came to that.  
  
The first figure nearly smirked, "we want Naraku back."  
  
"oh and why's that?"  
  
"He has our hearts."  
  
"that sucks, you're in love with the guy?"  
  
"No dumb ass, he literally owns our hearts! And the castles getting very dirty lately and the minions are getting out of hand, so we'll just take Naraku and the dead Miko and hit the road."  
  
"They're near the hot springs," Inu-yasha yawned and pointed towards the hot springs, the two figures left without saying a word and inu-yasha snorted to himself, "Kagura and Kanna actually missing Naraku, that's really weird. I need more sleep."  
  
And so he plopped down and was silent. He turned every so often and then finally concluded by banging his head against the wall, "why me, why me? Damn it I miss Kagome so much!" he said to himself as he bashed a hole through the wall, "ah shit!"  
He looked sadly at the direction towards the hot spring and then back to the hole in the wall, he moved over slightly and started banging his head again, "what am I going to do? God damn it I can't DO anything!"  
"Inuyasha-Sama!" peeped a little voice and then a prickling feeling in his cheek, Inu-yasha slapped whatever it was away, knowing perfectly well what it was.  
  
"What do you want Myouga?"  
  
"Is it true that you turned everyone into children?" Myouga watched as Inu- yasha tensed up and his shoulders shook and hands clenched.  
  
"No. I. Did. Not. It. Was. Kagura. O. K?" he growled out as he resisted the temptation to kill the flea.  
  
Myouga sweated nervously, "ok so where are they?"  
  
"They're at the hot springs," Inu-yasha mumbled, "and they've been gone a pretty long time, better go make sure nothing happened."  
  
Inu-yasha walked with Myouga towards the hot spring and what he saw made him wish that he never had to endure such toture.  
  
~*~  
  
BWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA cliffy! 


	14. More CHIBIS? and the owner of the spell?

Chapter fourteen- MORE CHIBIS!!!!????  
  
Disclaimer: oh yes I own it T_T I wish I did anyway ; _ ;  
  
Author's notes: after much thought I have decided not to make Kaede a chibi because she is needed as an adult for further chapters. Thank you that is all for my author's notes! ^_^ I'm not sure if anyone reads these anyways. If you do say 'chicken' in your review, thanks, I have no life and so I am determined to discover the truth ^_^  
  
-_-;; yes I know Kaede is perverted and OOC, but I like her that way so you'll all have to get used to it, ^_^  
  
oh and sorry to meow chibi neko, I'll rephrase that remark: never give the inu-yasha chibis chocolate.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-yasha stared at all the chibis as Kaede ran screaming into the woods, her screaming soon died down until not even Inu-yasha's ears could pick up the sounds.  
  
"Why. Me?" he gritted through clenched teeth, as he looked at the even smaller chibis all looking at him happily.  
  
He counted all of them and then raised an eyebrow, "where's Shippou, Naraku and Kikyo, and you are those?" Inu-yasha asked as he pointed to two new chibis who looked slightly older then the rest.  
  
Naraku came strolling in wearing a rabbit pelt, "it will have too do until I can get Mr. snuggly baboon back."  
  
Myouga sat on his shoulder looking on in shock, "lord Inu-yasha, who are these children?"  
  
A vain popped on Inu-yasha's forehead, "I know you know who they are."  
  
"..."  
  
Inu-yasha sighed defeated pointing to everyone, "This bald guy is Kouga, The guy sucking this thumb is Sesshomaru, the girl sitting near Sesshomaru is Rin, That's Sango, Miroku's the guy with the hand print, the guy with the bunny costume is Naraku, that's Kikyo, and the girl with a giant mallet over Kikyo's head is Kagome," Inu-yasha felt his heart skip a beat at the mentioning of Kagome, he pointed to two girls, one completely white and the other with red eyes, "I'm guessing these are Kanna and Kagura, and I have no idea where Shippou is."  
  
"I'm right here," piped up a little voice Inu-yasha looked down to see Shippou, no bigger then Inu-yasha's hands, Inu-yasha face faulted and stared at Shippou.  
  
Kanna looked into Inu-yasha eyes and said simply, "the elephant walks at midnight."  
  
Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow questionably, "thank you for the valuable information for my everyday life," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
The chibi Kanna only nodded slightly and turned her attention away to her sister, Kagura who was grinning, not an evil grin but a happy grin.  
  
The chibi Kagura smiled at Naraku, "DADDY!"  
  
Naraku paled.  
  
Everyone tried to not to laugh as Kagura hugged her 'daddy' who at that moment was younger then his 'daughter' which painted such a lovely picture.  
  
Kanna looked blank ((well duh since she's nothingness...)) and then said, "the crow caws in the early morn."  
  
Kanna got some odd looks from that remark.  
  
"Ok....then....Kagura is scary and Kanna talks in riddles, I can live with that," Inu-yasha growled to himself as he picked up all the super small chibis now, Sesshomaru, not liking being touched by his brother continuously kicked him in the stomach.  
  
Poor poor poor Inu-yasha.  
  
And to top it all off, Kaede was gone, and now that he stopped to think about it, Myouga was gone, Terrific. ((Note the sarcasm))  
  
Naraku squeezed out of Inu-yasha grip, "Look I'm a bunny rabbit, I'm a bunny rabbit!" Naraku begins to hop around like a bunny, falling over every once in a while.  
  
Inu-yasha walked by him and tripped him, "Opps, sorry there Naraku, now hurry it up, you're slowing me down."  
  
Naraku got all teary eyed but followed Inu-yasha anyway, "are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How 'bout now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
Inu-yasha put on a fake smile, "Yes Naraku, we live in a forest now, see? See the pretty forest why don't you go live with a spider or something since you get along so well with them."  
  
"How bout now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now."  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Naraku, I'm warning you, one more peep out of you and I'll personally throw you off a cliff and make sure it's no puppet."  
  
"Peep."  
  
"One more word Naraku."  
  
"Word."  
  
Naraku was thrown towards the cliff and Inu-yasha growled at all the other chibis, "anyone else have questions?" they all shook their heads 'no' in unison.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, you threw my daddy paddy!"  
  
"The endless shadows of the sun cannot set atop a French fry," Kanna stated proudly.  
  
"Um, sure whatever you say Kanna," Inu-yasha growled and the hut came into view.  
  
~*~  
  
"bah humbug," huffed Miroku as Inu-yasha tied him to a chair to keep him from groping Sango, "I swear that there was fish on her butt!"  
  
Sango stuck her tongue out at Miroku, "whatever pervert!"  
  
Kagome hugged Inu-yasha leg, "Inu-yasha is so responsible Miroku should listen to him more often! I want more chocolate!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I will forever regret the day I ever gave you chocolate, Kagome," Inu- yasha said quietly, Kagome pouted and grasped his leg tighter.  
  
Suddenly panting could be heard and Kaede appeared once again, "What the hell are you doing here, hag, after running away like that I can't trust you too look after Kagome and the others," Inu-yasha growled.  
  
"I'm sorry Inu-yasha, I was searching for the owner of the spell," Kaede said, walking up to Inu-yasha and picking up Kagome, Inu-yasha looked like he was going to grab her out of her hands but she shot her a glare.  
  
"Did you find the owner of the spell?" Inu-yasha asked, he'd do anything to get his Kagome back.  
  
"Yes I did, but you won't believe who it is!" Kaede exclaimed and walked to the doorway, "You can come in now!"  
  
Inu-yasha saw the figure walk in and-------  
  
~*~  
  
BWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA another cliffy, tell me who you think it is! R+R 


	15. my servies come at a price, and is Kikyo...

Chapter fifteen- my services come at a price  
  
Disclaimer: don't own inu-yasha and co.  
  
Author's notes: hey I'm surprised that people actually read these, and in case you're wondering I choose chicken because no ones used that in a review, not if I used a word like 'chibi' I wouldn't be sure since a lot of reviews have that word somewhere in there, so I used a word totally irrelevant to the fanfic.  
  
Riinuka, you have my permission to draw scenes from this fanfic, and anyone who wants too, go right ahead ^_^  
  
3/9 of the reviews had the word chicken in it...that's almost 30%......alright I'm shutting up now.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-yasha gaped visibly at the 'owner of the spell' and decided right then and there that Kaede was on some sort of drug, "Hag, you've gone insane, there is no way that THIS...this thing can own such a powerful spell!"  
  
Kaede sighed, "Stop barking Inu-yasha, do you want your girlfriend back or not?" Inu-yasha growled at the old lady to shut up, but she didn't listen, "He is the only one who can reverse the spell, but alas, his services come at a price."  
  
"What the hell do I have to give him?" Inu-yasha growled, prepared to do anything for his Kagome back, and he had to admit, he missed his other companions and, yes, his enemies as well.  
  
Kaede turned to the owner with a frown, "he won't tell me his price, he just demanded he saw what his outcome of the spells did."  
  
"I think he's just lying how can he, of all people, own this god damn spell?" Inu-yasha said more to himself then to anyone else, "it's just not possible."  
  
The man scowled slightly at the hanyou and cleared his throat, "I don't really appreiciate you speaking as if I'm not here," he grumbled.  
  
"And I don't really appreciate your god damn spell turning them into little kids making me have one hell of a couple of days, god damn it!"  
  
Kaede rolled her eyes, "One word Inu-yasha: Anger management."  
  
"Moron, that's two words," Inu-yasha grumbled as Kaede shot him a warning glance. The owner walked over to Kagome and started inspecting her; Inu- yasha's growling became snarls as he snapped Kagome away from him, "Don't touch her."  
  
The man shrugged and looked at the other chibis and then he gasped, "LORD SESSHOUMARU?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at him with a confused look and stuck his thumb in his mouth, looking at him with mild interest; Rin popped up and said, "Sesshoumaru-sama says that he doesn't appreciate the ugly green toad man staring at him."  
  
((AN: can any one guess who it is yet?))  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked smugly as the toad backed away and shook his head, "Ug he wasn't suppose to be affected by the stupid spell!"  
  
"Ok, toad, tell me, how do you reverse it?"  
  
"I have a price you know."  
  
"I've been waiting for that price for a while now instead you started dancing around my brother like he was a side show attraction for gods sake!" Inu-yasha growled as he waved a hand absently at Sesshoumaru, not noticing when he tried to bite his fingers that were breaking his personal bubble.  
  
Jaken grinned evilly.  
  
"You know, you're very bad at that," Inu-yasha said as he moved a foot away from the toad to block the way of the bunny Naraku, who'd somehow found his way back to the hut, "Now name your price."  
  
"I want. Chocolate."  
  
Inu-yasha face faulted and screamed a long line of curses. Kaede sighed, "Inu-yasha, beware the virgin ears."  
  
Bunny Naraku stopped his hoping and said very loudly, "WHATS A VIRGIN?"  
  
Inu-yasha sweat dropped and laughed nervously, "It's.....ah....nothing, yeah, hehehehhehehehehehehehehhehehehe."  
  
Jaken fumed, "how dare you soil m' lord's mind you sick hanyou," Inu-yasha shot him a glare shutting him up.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inu-yasha, "what's a virgin Inu-chan? I WANNA KNOW TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!"  
  
"Please, just shut up!" Inu-yasha yelled as he clutched his hand and lightly pushed Kagome aside, trying not to hurt her, "god damn it the things I do for love."  
  
"VIRGIN EARS GOD DAMN IT INUYASHA!" Kaede yelled at him, everyone in the hut stared at her with wide-eyed looks and then Inu-yasha smirked arrogantly at her, "oh shut the hell up."  
  
((AN: I love it when Kaede's OOC ^_^))  
  
"Okay what I want to know is how the hell Jaken can make such a spell?" Inu- yasha growled as he pointed a glare in Jaken's direction.  
  
Jaken stuck his nose ((or where a nose WOULD be)) into the air and snorted, "Like I would tell a worthless hanyou like you!"  
  
"Well I can't really do anything with you being an ass! And don't even say it Kaede!"  
  
Kaede closed her mouth with which she was about to yell 'virgin ears'.  
  
Jaken grinned evilly, "You know what Naraku paid me to give him the spell?"  
  
Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow and looked at the little boy hoping around in the bunny suit as the others threw various food items at him, "Something tells me I don't want to know."  
  
"I want you to give me lots and lots of chocolate, any kind is fine," Jaken said as he licked his lips.  
  
"How do you know about chocolate?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"..."  
  
"So, where's the chocolate?"  
  
"I don't trust you," Inu-yasha growled, "Change Kagome back and I'll give you the chocolate."  
  
"No, I'll change Naraku."  
  
"No Fucking way."  
  
"Suvh language Inu-yasha!"  
  
"SHUT IT OLD HAG!"  
  
"..."  
  
"As much as I love sitting her watching you two bickering like an old married couple-"  
  
"There is no way in hell I'd marry the perveted, out of character, fat, old lady," Inu-yasha growled.  
  
"Well that isn't very nice."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
Kikyo perked up, "I suddenly have an urge to go take something to hell with me," Inu-yasha visibly tensed and laughed nervously.  
  
He picked up Kikyo and stuffed her into a cooking pot, "Such cute little kids with the vivid imaginations," he growled as he put the lid on the cooking pot and returning his attention to Kaede and Jaken.  
  
((AN: *a very evil grin is on her face*))  
  
Inu-yasha cleared his throat slightly, "ok then, turn Kagome back to normal."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"I need you to change one of them back, that way I know you're not a fucking liar, though I already think you are."  
  
Jaken huffed, "Just because I'm damn ugly and follow Sesshoumaru-sama around doesn't mean I'm not powerful."  
  
Inu-yasha and Kaede had to resist the urge to burst into hysterias, "Oh course not! *snort*"  
  
((AN: can you imagine Inu-yasha snort? I think he did it once in the manga...))  
  
"Why do I have the feeling you're making fun of me?"  
  
"Whatever *ha* gave you *gasp* that idea," Inu-yasha said before bursting into a fit of laughter ((AN: O_________O))  
  
The three 'adults' all stopped and sniffed the air, the turned around to see the chibis dancing around a cooking pot where crying and screams could be heard, it smelled like someone was burning clay...  
  
"Ah shit," Inu-yasha said, then realized, "Oh nevermind, carry on everyone!"  
  
He waved a hand and smiled evilly, "Such good little kids, doing stuff that's useful."  
  
Kaede and Jaken sweat dropped.  
  
"SO anyways, which chibi would you unchibi for me so I can get you're chocolate, I can only really do that with Kagome."  
  
Kaede shook her head, "Inu-yasha, all the chibis are connected to you and you're connected to Kagome, so any of them can travel through the well."  
  
Jaken strolled amid the dancing children who were currently cooking Kikyo, "Yes, I'll cure, that one first."  
  
He pointed to Miroku, "Yes, he'll do nicely," he pulled out a flask and poured it down Miroku's throat, "Yes, go get me my chocolate."  
  
A pale light surrounded Miroku and he dashed under futon because he was frightened and grew from under there, Inu-yasha sighed and handed him his monk robes.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: ^________________________________________________^ sorry I took so long for this chapter ((well long for me...)) my dad decided he wanted to do some bounding time and took me on a beach walk, but he took me to this beach where he met my mom before she died, and MY DAD USED TO BE A BUM WHO LIVED ON A BEACH!!!! Isn't that cool? Anyways, he inspired me to write a fanfic about it, it's a work in progress so I can't guarantee anything. 


	16. Miroku the moron and Jaken’s diary wit u...

Chapter sixteen- Miroku the moron and Jaken's diary  
  
Disclaimer: ^__________________^  
  
Author's notes: judging by the chapter title you just know our fav. Pervert is going to do something that's JUST SO HELPFUL!  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku, not having fully transformed yet, appeared to be more around the age of ten. He looked around and then started screaming when he saw Jaken, he ripped open his air rip, and Jaken didn't move an inch. The air rip was the size of a quarter and could only suck in some pebbles and other small objects.  
  
"...MONK! What the hell are you doing?" Inu-yasha yelled at Miroku, suddenly he got bigger and so did his air rip.  
  
.............  
  
Jaken was slowly and yet powerfully sucked into the air rip with a blood- curtling scream.  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Inu-yasha screamed as he realized that his only ticket for Kagome ever returning to normal, "YOU GOD DAMN MORON YOU JUST SUCKED OUR ONLY CHANCE OF CHANGING KAGOME---"  
  
"And Sango."  
  
"AND SANGO-"  
  
"And Kikyo and Naraku and Shippou and Rin and Sesshoumaru, and Kouga, and Kanna and Kagura and....wait," Miroku counted on his fingers, "I think that's it, yeah, that's it."  
  
Inu-yasha grabbed Miroku and started strangling him, "IM STUCK WITH YOU, A PERVERTED OLD LADY AND A BUNCH OF LITTLE KIDS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE I FUCKING HATE YOU IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
"Relax Inu-yasha-"  
  
"HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN KAGOME IS A LITTLE GIRL!?!?!?! ARE YOU (#@& and then I'll($&@(#&(@$&( you @74294e739749374)@#*)@*$)@*#)@*#)@$*#)($^ and %)%I'm gonna^*%)*$)*#)$*@)(*%*)$*^& SO )@#*)@!!)*)$@*)#(&%#(??????"  
  
((AN: I'm going to leave a lovely lasting image for everyone out there, and sorry if I offended any one with Inu-chan's little swearing problem))  
  
Inu-yasha swearing carried on for a few more hours as all the children were shoved into a different room in hopes of shielding their already destroyed virgin ears.  
  
Miroku sat calmly, looking around with mild interest and smiled simply, nodding whenever a new death threat was thrown at him. He didn't really seem to care that Jaken was gone.  
  
After Inu-yasha was on the ground, hoarse and out of breath Miroku said, "look on the bright side."  
  
"Where have I heard this before?" Inu-yasha croaked.  
  
"You still have me."  
  
Silence.  
  
"And you can do whatever you want with Kagome," Miroku winked and then paled as a very pissed off Inu-yasha came face to face with him, his face darker then the dark faces the chibis had during the chocolate god sacrifice incident. ((AN: that's really dark))  
  
"ANYWAYS, why don't we have lunch," Miroku rubbed the bumps on his head and opened the cooking pot, taking a big nose-full, "Oh, this stuff smells good what is it."  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
"That's great I'll just--------O___________O........kikyo?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Miroku closed the lid over the pot very slowly.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile in the chibi corner... ((AN: doesn't that sound just so cute? The chibi corner *scribbles it down on a piece of paper for later*))  
  
Kagome pouted in her corner, Kouga tried to get her attention even if he thought girls were 'icky', Naraku hoped around like a bunny, still wearing his bunny cloak, Kagura watched her 'father' with deep and uttermost respect, Kanna stared at the wall, Sango played with kirara ((whose here for some reason, hush)), Shippou missed being bigger, Sesshoumaru was in the middle of a thumb sucking session, and Rin was staring at him happily.  
  
They all listened with intrest at Inu-yasha's wonderful new vocabulary that was now 'cool' and they made a mental note to remember it for later, then it got quiet with some mumbles, then the smell of burnt clay filled the room, then stopped.  
  
They all looked at each other and resumed what they were doing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well at least I don't have to get chocolate."  
  
"That's the sprit Inu-yasha."  
  
"Shut up I still hate you."  
  
"Now that's not very nice."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Make me," he looked at the menacing face of Inu-yasha, "Um never mind."  
  
Kaede stirred her sister's corpse in the stew and smelled It, "you know Inu- yasha those chibis of your sure know how to cook."  
  
Miroku grinned, "Yeah, what's for dinner tomorrow? Chicken fried Kouga."  
  
Inu-yasha groaned, but to his dismay they continued.  
  
Kaede smiled, "How about Sesshoumaru with a side of Shippou marinated in some lemon sauce?"  
  
"Don't forget the frozen Sango, I'd lick her any day," Miroku had this far away look on his face much to Inu-yasha's disgust.  
  
"THANK YOU FOR THAT LOVELY IMAGE YOU SICKO!"  
  
"Any time," Miroku smiled, still imagining god knows what about Sango.  
  
Kaede suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. Inu-yasha and Miroku looked at her wearily.  
  
((AN: *ahem* behold Inu-yasha and Miroku's face: O__o))  
  
Kaede held up a brown notebook like thing and the two men stopped their bickering to look at her with raised eyebrows.  
  
The old woman cleared her throat, "I have before me, Jaken's diary, he did not die in vain and-"  
  
"GOD DAMN IT WOMAN YOU NOW DECIDE TO BRING THIS OUT LET ME SEE THAT!"  
  
"No!" Kaede stuck her tongue out and started to have a fit like a seven year old ((AN: what a wonderful image, ne?))  
  
"Fine then, are you going to read it then Kaede-sama," Miroku asked as he sipped some tea that popped out of nowhere.  
  
"..."  
  
"Why yes, I will, Houshi-Sama," Kaede cleared her throat and then began, "DAY ONe: I looked around, wondering where I was, I clutched the flask gingerly in my hand as I awaited the scum bag Naraku to come, actually when he's not wearing that baboon cloak he has a nice ass and---"  
  
"........."  
  
"HA I KNEW JAKEN WAS GAY," Inu-yasha yelled triumphantly.  
  
Kaede glared then continued, "And lately his baboon pelt has been stained, that no good bloody half breed's probably been pissing him off, too bad, with those circles under his eyes he loses his yummy expressions, making me want to just eat him up-"  
  
"Kaede, that's grossing me out," Inu-yasha looked like he was on the verge of puking.  
  
"-But Naraku will never compare to m' lord Sesshoumaru, if only I could get rid of Rin, then I could get milord alone and then I'd-"  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DON'T TELL ME MY VIRGIN EARS!!" Inu- yasha said as he clutched his dog ears that were plastered to his head, "THAT'S MY BROTHER HES TAKING ABOUT THANK YOU!"  
  
From the depths of the chibi corner, "WHATS A VIRGIN!?"  
  
Kaede sighed, "are ye going to let me read Inu-yasha or are ye going to be an ass wipe?" she paused then continued, "I'll skip that...O_O lovely journal entry, Ahem, DAY TWO: the monkey pimp master has yet to arrive, I know he wants my spell, made from my toenails, which I have a lovely supply in Sesshy-Chan's tail, and of course, adding water will make it weak, so I always have to urge milord not to walk in the rain. He always listens. I wonder, does he think the same way about me?-"  
  
"My brother is straight you know," Inu-yasha growled, "that damn toad, I'll never look at my brother the same way again."  
  
"INUYASHA, stop interfering, this is highly entertaining," Miroku nodded to Kaede.  
  
"But I'm getting besides the point here, I finally see Naraku coming and I present him with the arrow with my poison on it, he walks away with a lovely stride in his step and I have to admire him for being a single parent."  
  
Inu-yasha had a look of disgust on his face, but he'd had that look for quiet some time now, "Hag, does it say anything about the cure?"  
  
Kaede flipped through the page, "HEHEHEHHE, I mean, DAY SEVEN: I saw Inu- yasha today londging near a tree as the little kids danced around some burning corpses, I could tell they weren't real, but damn, did he look hot just sitting there all relaxed and-"  
  
"KAEDE I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THAT THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Inu-yasha covered his ears and rocked in a corner, "that has nothing to do with a cure!"  
  
Kaede shrugged, "I just like watching you suffer."  
  
~*~  
  
AN: ok, I had to cut it off there, I was running out of ideas, and I'm so proud of myself, no one suspected Jaken, I was going to make Sesshoumaru the maker of the spell and then being the Einstein's reincarnation, I turned him into a chibi, and then all my back ups did too, so I had to dig around, but I wanted to use a character from the series, not an OC, because I just find those things annoying.  
  
R+R  
  
Tell me what you think! ^_^ and I personally don't think Jaken's gay, I just like making him an ass. 


	17. OO Kikyo has a purpose!

Chapter seventeen-O_O Kikyo has a purpose!  
  
Disclaimer: .........I CANT SAY IT WHAAAAAAAAA  
  
Author's notes: this story's turning out to be longer then my first fanfic, how cool ^_^, but then again, I wrote myself kind of into a corner with this one, what with turning basically everyone in the series into chibis ^_^ anyways.........  
  
Sorry for making Jaken gay, if I offended anyone then I am totally sorry and luckily Jaken isn't in this story since he was sucked into the air rip, so again, I apologize to anyone who was insulted or disgusted by Jaken's love for men. Thank you.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-yasha lay on the futon trying to get rid of the nagging feeling on his head. He felt like some one was pounding him and pulling his ears to the brink, he wouldn't be surprised if his ears fell off.  
  
Yeah there was that feeling again.  
  
He rolled over and heard a thump. He cracked his eyes open and looked around to see that someone WAS puling on his ears. Kagome smiled innocently and let go of his ears.  
  
"What are you doing Kagome?" he asked quietly, why the hell wasn't she in bed? It was like midnight for god's sake.  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I wanted Inu-chan to tuck me in, then I saw your ears twitch, they were cute!" she smiled sweetly and Inu-yasha sighed.  
  
She grabbed his ears again and he made them twitch around her fingers, making her giggle. She grabbed them rather painfully and Inu-yasha had to control himself from yelling out a long line of curse words.  
  
Kaede had been bashing his head in every time he'd mutter a curse, even though it was impossible for any of the chibis to hear him. Well, Sesshomaru, Shippou, Kouga, Kanna, Kagura, and Naraku could...and that was the majority, so never mind. It only mattered if Kagome didn't hear.  
  
"Kagome, go back to sleep," he mumbled as he rolled over. The smell of tears pricked the air and he turned sharply to see Kagome with tears in her eyes, "Kagome! What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm scared *sniff*"  
  
"If you promise to go right to sleep I'll let you have the futon."  
  
"YAY!" she giggled as she hoped onto Inu-yasha's stomach and buried her face into his haori. ((I think that's what its called...correct me if I'm wrong)) and was instantly asleep. He sighed, watching her before he too drifted off into a comfortable sleep, letting Kagome's scent sooth him.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-yasha was vaguely aware of talking and then footsteps coming closer, he passed it aside and wished that he could fall back asleep, there was some pressure on his stomach and was soothed knowing that Kagome had slept well, even if she was on his stomach.  
  
Suddenly his head started to hurt again. He was soon sitting bolt upright and clutching his head, "What the *bam* fuck *slap* is happening!?!"  
  
He glared as Kaede slapped him with a broom and Miroku hit him with his staff, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?"  
  
They continued to hit him until he had swirled eyes and was on his back again.  
  
Kaede dusted her hands as if the fact she'd been hitting a hanyou had made her hands dirty, "you pig."  
  
Miroku shook his head with a disapproved look on his face, "And you say IM the child molester."  
  
"wha?" Inu-yasha regained himself, steam blowing from his ears, "what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Miroku and Kaede pointed to the little girl who was sleeping on the futon, having fallen off when Inu-yasha had sat up.  
  
Vain popping occurs.  
  
"You are both dumb asses, she couldn't sleep last night so she fell asleep on my stomach, you're both so dense, and yes, Miroku, you are a child molester."  
  
Kaede and Miroku sweat dropped nervously, "our mistake then."  
  
"Damn right it's your mistake," he said as he continued to rub his head and shot glances at Kagome, hoping she didn't hear his curses.  
  
"..."  
  
"Was there a reason you woke me up, beside me being a 'child molester?'" Inu-yasha growled as he stood up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his head.  
  
"YES!"  
  
inu-yasha stared as Kaede had her sudden outburst.  
  
"I mean, ye are going to love this Inu-yasha, I spent all night reading Jaken's diary, and I have discovered a cure!"  
  
Inu-yasha's face lit up, "REALLY?"  
  
Kaede smiled, "Yes, but the ingredients..."  
  
"I DON'T CARE JUST TELL ME!" Inu-yasha said as he looked at Kagome, imagining her in his arms as an 'adult' again made his heart soar, he missed them not being chibis.  
  
Kaede shot a warning glance at inu-yasha, "well, half of it I can't even understand, we got the toenail clippings from Fluffy's tail-"  
  
"do you have any idea how nasty that is?"  
  
"AHEM, and tomatoes-"  
  
"tomatoes?"  
  
"Yes, and...all we need is some one's dead corpse and it will be completed, but we can't find any dead corpes around."  
  
"Ahem," Inu-yasha eyed the cooking pot with a dead Kikyo in it, "That clay pot actually had a use, besides bringing me to hell."  
  
~*~ 


	18. all bad things must end eventually

Chapter eighteen-all bad things must end eventually  
  
Disclaimer: ^________________________^  
  
Author's notes: I got a review asking why I made Jaken gay, and to tell you the truth, I have no idea why I did, part of it was that my little brother is obsessed with the toad man and I wanted to piss him off...and I'm serious, he made a poster that's titled 'ode to Jaken' with all these jaken pictures, it's disturbing!!!  
  
I also got a review saying that it's hard to review my fic because it's good and funny, this is from Maiden of the moon, I believe, and just to let you know, a lot of the fanfics reviews are like that, but I totally love getting the reviews, because it encourages me to keep writing knowing that I'm making people laugh somewhere out there, (or next door, you never know!) so if all your reviews say basically 'it's funny update soon' I don't care because I know that you truly mean it because you took the time to review and say it, it makes me feel great ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Kaede dusted her hands off as she dropped yet another tomatoes into the 'crème of kikyo' ((AN: Name brought to you by D.G. and crew)) and stirred it with a wooden spoon, the smell wasn't all that great and it reeked of kikyo and tomatoes ((AN: ooooooooo I wonder why...))  
  
Inu-yasha scowled at the concoction, "Hag, does that thing have to smell so bad???"  
  
"Hush Inu-yasha!" Kaede snapped, not in the mood to be making something so nasty so early in the morning.  
  
Miroku sat peacefully still sipping that tea that popped out of no where and nodded his head as if forcing himself not to fall asleep. His eyes cracked open at the brief exchange between the 50+ year olds ((AN: Hey, it's true)) and closed his eyes after the grumbling of the old woman.  
  
"Is it ready yet?"  
  
"I need to add more tomatoes," Kaede said as she pronounced it 'ta-mu- toes'.  
  
"You said it wrong it's tomatoes," Miroku corrected and said it as 'toe-ma- toes.  
  
"No, it's tomatoes."  
  
"Tomatoes."  
  
"TOMATOES!"  
  
"TOMATOES YOU OLD HAG!" Miroku waved his staff threateningly at the old woman as she held her spoon in a battle stance. Inu-yasha watched in mild interest before clearing his throat for their attention.  
  
He waved a hand at Kaede, "you say Tomatoes," he waved his other hand at Miroku, "you say tomatoes, it doesn't really matter now does it?"  
  
"Tomatoes."  
  
"Tomatoes."  
  
"Tomatoes!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Inu-yasha growled at the two closed their mouths and continued whatever it was that they were doing.  
  
"..."  
  
"So, Kaede-sama, is there anything else in this, disgusting, spell we should know about?"  
  
"Why yes there is, Miroku," Kaede said as she flipped through Jaken's diary, "Says right here potatoes," kaede said as she pronounced it 'po-ty- toes'. ((AN: Actually I don't know how to pronounce it, she just says it in the English accent, k?))  
  
"Ahem, that's potatoes," Miroku said as he said it in the American version instead of the English accent.  
  
"POTATOES!"  
  
"............"  
  
"POTATOES!"  
  
"POTATOES!"  
  
".........................."  
  
Suddenly Sango jumped out of the cooking pot, "potatoes, where!?"  
  
All three adults stared then sweat dropped. Kaede pulled one out of thin air ((AN: she's special)) and tossed it to Sango, "Knock your self out."  
  
"Well that's not very nice, hag, asking a small child to hurt themselves," Inu-yasha sighed as he fell on top of the futon, muffled squeals could be heard making him jump up again, the futon moved and Sesshoumaru and Rin could be seen sipping tea from a tea-set ((AN: don't ask me where they got this))  
  
Rin smiled, "Sesshoumaru-sama says that tea relaxes the soul. He says that Rin should drink more tea."  
  
-.-;;;; "Of course Rin," Inu-yasha said as he retreated to another corner.  
  
"IT'S DONE!" Kaede exclaimed, all the chibis cheered though they didn't know why, as long as the hideous smell went away.  
  
Inu-yasha sniffed the air, "god Hag, how much of those tomatoes did you put in there?"  
  
Kaede sniffed, "they're tomatoes-------------never mind," kaede said as she saw the evil look that Inu-yasha was shooting her.  
  
Kaede poured some of the foul smelling liquid into the cup and passed it to the first chibi near her, Kouga. The little bald wolf youkai looked at the cup then back at the old woman. Hesitantly he sniffed the cup and reeled back with a look of pure disgust playing along his face, "no way am I eating this!"  
  
"Ye have to child," Kaede sighed, "or else you'll never become an adult."  
  
"I don't care I-AH!" Kouga yelled as he was turned upside down by inu-yasha and he stuffed the drink down the young wolf's throat.  
  
"YUCK!" Kouga yelled as he ran around in a circle searching for something to cleanse his abused mouth.  
  
He stopped and clutched his stomach and he began to faintly grow. Kaede whipped the prayer beads off so that they wouldn't chock him, much to Inu- yasha's dismay, and threw a blanket over him as she ran to a corner and retrieved the huge clothing that he'd worn the day they'd found him and would now fit him perfectly.  
  
After Kouga was properly dressed he sniffed around, "this place still reeks of tomatoes," he said in the American accent. Kaede was about to correct him but Inu-yasha and Miroku shot her a glare.  
  
"Oi, dog turd, where's my woman?"  
  
"Not your woman, wimpy wolf, and she's currently a child, so shut the hell up and leave!"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
Inu-yasha picked him up and threw him into the river that was right outside the village ((AN: well it is in the anime, not the manga.))  
  
Kaede scooped up another cup and began pouring them down the chibis throats.  
  
~*~  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Kanna, and Kagome were left. The bald Kouga hadn't returned form his river, Sango had transformed and immediately groped by a certain pervert, Shippou had hidden behind Rin, who'd transformed before him, Kaugra had run away before Naraku could make her sing the 'bun bun' song which he'd made up himself, Kikyo was dead, thank god, and Kaede was preparing the cure for the others.  
  
Sesshoumaru had been sucking on his thumb for the last ten minutes and had refused to drink the spell, Naraku was too busy singing 'bun bun' song, Kanna was talking in riddles that confused Kaede, and Kagome was hiding behind Inu-yasha.  
  
"Please Sesshoumaru, just drink it," Kaede urged the cup towards the youkai's lips but he turned his face away trying to look dignified, even though he didn't with the thumb in his mouth.  
  
Narkau was hoping around in his bunny suit singing: "The bunny hopes over the rock, rock, rock, the bunny he wears purple socks, socks, socks, and no matter how he tries, his children always die, and he continues to wear his purple socks, socks, socks, COME ON SING IT WITH ME INUYASHA!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on I have a second verse."  
  
"Oh god no-"  
  
"The bunny's girlfriend got fat, and he would dance around like he was all that, he would stand up high with his mouth to the sky, and he'd DROWN, whenever it rained, rained, rained. THRID VERSE, TAKE IT AWAY INUYASHA!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"The bunny stood on top of a roof, and he didn't know that his fur was water proof, so he stood up high with his tail to the sky, and he died. IT WAS FUNNY!"  
  
"......."  
  
"And then he------------" naraku didn't finish because the drink was stuffed down his throat and they were soon looking at a Naraku with a bunny skirt, "......."  
  
"......BWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" everyone pointed and gasped as Naraku ran away looking for his baboon pelt, currently forgetting it was burned.  
  
Kanna was next and she soon left to help Naraku.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome both refused to drink the spell. Inu-yasha ended up tackling his brother to the ground and stuffing it down his throat, too.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded at Rin and began to stroll out, "I do not wish to let Rin see blood, next time I'll kill you."  
  
((AN: HIS FIRST SENTENCE IN THIS STORY! *holy music plays as light sheds on fluffy*))  
  
"You're welcome," Inu-yasha grumbled.  
  
Inu-yasha looked at Kagome softly and gently pushed her near the 'crème of Kikyo', "Please Kagome, just drink it, for me?"  
  
Kagome looked at Inu-yasha and smiled, "ok, for you, Inu-chan."  
  
((AN: prepare for pointless fluff, requested by someone's review somewhere along the line.))  
  
Kagome took at sip of the thing and licked her lips, "dANG THIS STUFF TASTES GOOD!" she said as she took the pot and chugged whatever was left of it. She glowed green and soon a fully clothed ((AN: I think ahead)) and adult Kagome stood where the squeaky voiced chibi Kagome once stood, she looked at Inu-yasha, "I'm back."  
  
Inu-yasha laughed out loud and scooped her up into his arms, swinging her high above his head, looking up at her happily, he hugged her tightly, not caring about showing his affections to anyone in the hut, he was too glad to see his Kagome back in his arms, she giggled softly, obviously enjoying what Inu-yasha was doing. He rested his forehead on hers and looked deep into her eyes, "I'm glad."  
  
The group had left Kagome and Inu-yasha in the hut, deciding that they needed time alone as they stood gazing into one another's eyes.  
  
"Inu-yasha?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Kagome smiled lightly and rested a hand on his cheek; he leaned into it, as he sighed happily, "still thinking about kids."  
  
"HELL NO!" Inu-yasha yelled, Kagome laughed and hugged him, he blushed and cleared his throat, "not yet anyways, maybe, maybe some other time, after I've gotten over this traumatizing experience."  
  
Kagome laughed, and Inu-yasha smiled, he was glad that he could make her happy and he cradled her against his strong arms as she sighed deeply.  
  
"You made a good father."  
  
"Whatever, where have I heard this before, are you just playing on what I said to you?" Kagome laughed and Inu-yasha leaned his chin against her head, "but whatever you say."  
  
"Inu-yasha?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"I like you when you're childrenish, but I like you more when you're not," she whispered. He clutched her chin lightly and lifted her head to meet his gaze, Kagome smiled slightly and he returned it.  
  
He leaned in close and lightly kissed her lips, and then closed the space between them, never wanting to let go of the other.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: behold, this is the end, and I'd like to thank all my loyal readers and reviewers, I'm not sure what I'm going to do next, but I think I've milked this story idea for all it's worth, ^_^ I hope you like the ending, fluffy for those of you who watned it, and for those of you who hate fluff, get over it, I like fluff. ^________________^ it was a little rushed, but once I get an idea in my head, it's hard to pace it out. And I made Naraku's song up as a went, so, yeah, it was suppose to suck, Bunny Naraku.  
  
^_^ JA NE for now! 


	19. very important

HEY EVERYONE! It's Sugi Komadori here  
  
Some random person: well no duh  
  
Anyways, the reason why I have this Author's notes: PLEASE READ IT ITS REALLY IMPORTANT  
  
Anyways....I've said that a lot, but seriously, I have the *gasp* worst kind of sickness in the world *gasp* one that is feared by writers every where *gasp* the dreaded, the terrible, the horrible, the scary, the evil, the annoying, the low-down-good-for-nothing, pure insanity, really stupid..*dramatic pause*  
WRITESR BLOCK!!!!!!!!!! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
So anyways, the reason this AN is here is, well, I'm getting a lot of requests for a sequel to this story and I really really really *two hours later* really want to write it, the only problem is I have the worst sickness a writer can obtain (in my opinion) writers block.  
  
So I need you, my fellow and loyal readers/reviewers to review and give me some ideas, I really appreciate the help if you can! ^_^ I want to write because everyone's basically begging me too AND I HATE TO LET MY READERS DOWN! Ok, thanks  
  
Ja NE, review!!! And tell me some good ideas so I can begin to form a sequel to the sequel to end all sequels (unless I decide to make it a four part series (which I'm not positive about)) 


	20. extremely important!

Hey everyone who thought I was dead!  
  
^^;; I'm sorry I kind of dropped off the face of the earth, but I've decided that as soon as I find time, I'll be continuing my fanfics  
  
I recently deleated my third fic in the series of chibis, and I will be bringing it back! I swear have faith! ^^  
  
I'd personally like to thank Maiden of the Moon, Hentai and Proud, and Sleep walking chicken, who all helped me in one way or another, and I really recommend their fics, they're totally awesome, I swear to god!  
  
go ahead and check them out, and be on the look out for  
  
I childrenish Kagome and Inu-chan strike back! I  
  
sorry, couldn't resist ^^;; 


End file.
